Chemistry
by startscribbling12
Summary: Ivy liked Riku. She thought he didn't see her that way. And what do hypothesis's have to do it? Request from xXxKixixXx


**Chemistry  
**by startscribbling12  
**for: xXxKixixXx

* * *

**My chemistry class was very annoying. It was all mixed with grade levels. I, myself, am a sophomore. I know, I'm young. This class goes all the way up to seniors. My brother, Sora, and his girlfriend, Kairi are juniors. Roxas and Namine are also juniors. I am friends with all of them, and I love them to death, but they get on my nerves. I am not as outspoken as them, so itbugs me how happy they are all the time.

I'd much rather be cooking.

There is one person in this class that doesn't piss me off however. His name is Riku, aka my older brother's best friend and a senior. And as of today, he is my lab partner.

Pulling at my hair, which is almost as spiky as Sora's, and adjusted my headband that had a mickey head on it. Riku was standing at the table, notebook in hand. I stood across from him, putting the apron around myself. Kairi and Sora were laughing at the table behind me.

"Ivy." A deep, rich voice said and I squeaked, turning around. Riku's eyes glanced over me before smirking. "Plan on paying attention?"

"Yeah! Of course!" I said, slamming my notebook down and flipping open the pages. I was determined.

My grade wasn't the best in here.

"Okay, well first we have to make a hypothesis..." He said, pulling out a pen. As he did so, I stared dreamily at him. His shoulder length silver hair fir him perfectly. It wasn't too long or feminine for him. His turquoise eyes trailed through his backpack. I made sure I took some time to notice his firm muscles.

Man, was this guy a sex god.

"Hypothesis, right." Every time he looked at me, though, I blushed. If it wasn't obvious by now, I had a little crush on him.

Okay, I had a big crush. But—big deal. He didn't notice right? RIGHT?

Our job today was just to make up a hypothesis and then test it, so it wouldn't be that hard. But, with all the thinking I was doing, we would never get done. Apparently, I was staring off into space, since Riku took my hand and shook it. His touch made me blush heavily.

"Hey. Are you feeling okay? You are blushing a lot." He said with a smirk. I didn't know what that smirk meant. Huffing, I turned around and stared at Sora and Kairi. I set those two up. Sora was too hardheaded to get anywhere and it was obvious they liked each other. I was happy for them now, as Kairi and Sora were having a tickling fight.

Not that that was safe.

Roxas and Namine, on the other side of the room, had a much quieter relationship. I set them up as well. Namine was the quiet artist that I talked too, and Roxas didn't. He asked me to introduce him to her, and off it went. Sort of. Namine is really shy. He had his arms around her waist and stood behind her as they did the project. Even our teacher, Axel (he wants us to use first names), is getting some action from our student teacher, Larxene! They think we don't notice but we do.

Gosh, I wish I had someone to cuddle with sometimes. Maybe I just was to grow up some more.

"Ivy, I did the hypothesis." I turned around and took the notebook from and read what was on the paper.

_If Riku likes Ivy, then Riku and Ivy shall have a good relationship and kiss. _

I blushed. "What?" I stuttered.

"It means just what it means silly." He laughed in his deep rich tone. My bangs covered my eyes as I blushed full force.

"You like me?"

"You sophomores. Yes, Ivy!"

Riku took a step closer to me and looked down on my small frame. "Yes?" I squeaked. I wasn't used to contact this close. Not that I minded, though.

"Now that we made a hypothesis, you know what he have to do?" I thought for a moment and realized what he meant.

"Test it?"

"You bet." He leaned forward, placing his lips on mine. Although I always wished Riku would kiss me, I was extra embarrassed that it was in front of all these people. I heard some whistles and my brother 'aw-ing' in the back. We broke apart, and I blushed while he grinned.

"I guess our hypothesis was proven true." He told me.

* * *

Well, there you go! It was an OC character request. I normally don't do those, but I thought I would give it a shot. It was harder since I am not used to that character, but I hope you liked it.

Just a tiny little oneshot.

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT xXxKixixXx!

Sorry it took a while.


End file.
